Clumsy
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: It's Nick that figures out why Kevin is so clumsy lately. KevinMacy. Submission to suburb's PHM challenge number 1


**Ok, so after I disappeared on a super long hiatus, I've decided to come back and just write SOMETHING. Unfortunately, I doubt any of my stories will get updated, because I just can't update stories when I lose interest in them, so from now on, I think I'll just write oneshots. Those are easier to keep up with anyways. And if I start writing another multichaptered story, just PM me, telling me not to because I probably won't finish it because I am a huge procrastinator and I will just be disappointing people, etc. Etc. Don't believe what I say if I tell you that I promise to finish that new story, because I won't.**

**Now that's done, I am going to get back to writing by doing Kendra's challenges. Yes, I will attempt to do all of them, starting with the first challenge. Sorry this may be horrible. But I do hope you enjoy, whoever you are that is reading this. **

* * *

"_Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love." – Albert Einstein_

* * *

Kevin Lucas found himself lately to be extremely clumsy. Whether it was just a slight stumble, dropping his food on the ground or full on walking into a door, Kevin felt like he had two left feet. He always, always laughed it off and continued on his way, but he was seriously just getting sick of it. He didn't even understand why. Until a month later, when he finally pieced it all together, thanks to his awesome, three points shy of a genius brother, Nick.

Kevin settled down beside Nick with his lunch tray in his hand. His brother seemed distracted by his newest crush, Stacy Warner. Nick was gazing dreamily at her while leaning one head on his hand.

"Isn't she just so pretty?" Nick wondered aloud to his brother. Kevin frowned, looking over to the feisty red head. Kevin shrugged as he bit into the mystery chicken the cafeteria was serving.

"Yeah, if feisty red head players are who you like. I mean, I heard Stacy dated three guys at the same time. Trust me bro, you do not want to get involved with that," Kevin advised. Nick nodded a little bit as he finally ripped his eyes off of Stacy.

"Yeah, I know I should. Love stinks. Why does it have to be complicated? I mean, Joe and Stella have been on and off for weeks now, I've been crushing on the worst girls, and you, well-" Nick started before breaking off, looking away.

"And I can't even find a girl? Dude, don't worry, I know. It's just better than I don't focus on relationships right now. As you said, love stinks. My last relationship was Anya, and we all know how well that turned out," Kevin supplied, trying to sound chipper, but Nick wasn't buying it.

"You want a girlfriend, I get that. But like you said, we should just focus on JONAS and school right now, before we get into any trouble with relationships," Nick answered. Before Kevin could respond, an even chipper voice chimed in.

"Hey guys, where are Joe and Stella?" Macy Misa asked as she sat down beside Kevin. Kevin let his eyes wander to Macy and he smiled pleasantly.

"Oh hey Mace! Joe's probably hiding from Stella somewhere as usual," Kevin greeted the JONAS super fan, best friend and awesome athlete. Macy nodded as she bit into her salad.

"Yeah, they're in one of their weekly fights about something Joe said. I don't doubt for a second that he's in the elevators, playing hide and seek with her," Nick added in sarcastically. Macy nodded as her leg accidentally brushed up against Kevin's. He couldn't resist letting out an inaudible gasp and gripped onto his fork so tightly, his knuckles turned white. He forced himself to relax as he pushed back his chair, going to dump out his garbage before he tripped over the leg of the chair, sending himself crashing to the floor for the second time that day. Nick and Macy's eyes widened as Kevin grimaced, feeling a rush of pain shoot up his knee. He was probably bleeding again, but he'd just go wash it off later. He got up promptly, dusting himself off as he ignored all the whispers around him.

"I'm fine, just tripped," Kevin told everyone, letting out a little laugh. Everyone relaxed and went back to their own business as Macy stood up.

"Are you ok Kevin? Usually, I'm the clumsy one around here around you guys, but lately, you have been. You're not hurt are you? I have a first aid kit in my bag, just in case of sports and JONAS injuries inflicted on myself and others of course," Macy asked. Kevin nodded, sitting down, and rubbing his knee.

"Yeah Macy, I'm totally used to it by now. Pain can't hurt me anymore. Seriously, I just fell on the floor. I'll be fine," Kevin reassured her. Macy nodded, before glancing at her watch.

"Oh my! I have to talk to Ms. Jorgen about my assignment for History. I'll see you guys later!" Macy said frantically before rushing off, her brown hair swishing with her movements. Kevin smiled a little bit as he watched her run off and then turned to Nick, who was smirking.

"What?" Kevin asked. Nick just chuckled a little bit.

"Nothing, I just- I just see why you're so clumsy," Nick answered. Kevin frowned as he settled back into his chair.

"Why? Because I don't even know, and I am quite slow on these things," Kevin asked. Nick sighed as he leaned forward into his chair.

"Think. When did this all start?" he asked his brother, who thought.

"Two weeks ago, after Macy's sixteenth birthday party," Kevin answered. Nick nodded.

"And when you fall, or trip, or stumble, or drop things, who is always there?" Nick asked.

"Macy! Wait, what are you trying to get at Nick?" Kevin asked. Nick sighed again.

"I'm saying that you, Kevin Lucas, like her, Macy Misa. You're 'falling for her'. Get it? I made a joke there, you see," Nick told his brother. Kevin shook his head in disbelief.

"No way bro. Besides, haven't you heard the quote, gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love? Clumsiness is not because of a crush on Macy. It just can't happen. I mean, she's pretty and awesome and all, and she understands me, but she's Macy and I'm just Kevin. Now, I've got to go. I have to go ice my knee," Kevin said, hobbling off before Nick could say anything. He scoffed at his brother's obliviousness. Idiot, soon he'll figure it out and not be in denial, Nick thought as his eyes gracefully settled back on Stacy, who was flirting up at storm with two men.

**Short, but to the point. Didn't expect it to end this way but I did. I hope you liked this. Next up, challenge number 2! **


End file.
